singaporefandomcom-20200213-history
Republic Polytechnic
Republic Polytechnic (Abbreviation: RP) is an institution of higher learning in Singapore. Founded in 2002, it was the first school system in Singapore to use the problem-based learning (PBL) pedagogy for all its diploma programmes. In contrast to polytechnics in the United States and the United Kingdom, polytechnics in Singapore admit majority of their students after secondary school, which is after at least 10 years of formal education. Diplomas in a specialised area of study, Biomedical Sciences for example, are generally awarded after completing 3 years of studies. Republic Polytechnic's project team began operating in the premises of Data Storage Institute, National University of Singapore in January 2002. On 1 July 2002, it moved into Tanglin Campus which was previously occupied by the Ministry of Education, Singapore. The polytechnic opened its doors to the first intake of students in 2003 before moving to the current Woodlands campus in 2007. The polytechnic saw its twelfth batch of students graduating in 2017, also the fifteenth anniversary of the polytechnic. Schools and Centres Each diploma awarded by Republic Polytechnic is recognized for articulation into a bachelor's degree at a university in Singapore or a top university across the world. As of 2019, RP has 7 schools and 1 academic centre which offers 39 full-time diplomas: RP's Industry Immersion Programme (IIP), or internship, is designed to give students a first-hand experience of the work environment and lets them apply the knowledge they have gained from the classroom. Each year, final-year students are placed on internship with over 1,200 industry partners. The duration ranges from 20 to 24 weeks and is an integral part of the diploma programme. Some students have also pursued their internships overseas during their 3rd year of study at RP. The countries include the United States, Australia and New Zealand, to destinations closer to home such as Indonesia, China and Myanmar. The polytechnic also has a Continuing Education and Training (CET) learning arm for upskilling and lifelong learning. In line with Singapore's SkillsFuture movement, these part-time programmes - short courses and certificates offered by the Academy for Continuing Education known as ACE@RP – allow learners to stay relevant in the current knowledge-based global economy. They include: * Part-time Diploma Programmes * Specialist Diploma Programmes * SkillsFuture Earn & Learn Programmes * Short courses/ Workshops * National Silver Academy Courses * Modular Courses In January 2019, the polytechnic launched the Diploma in Applied Science in Urban Agricultural Technology, the first full-qualification diploma course in agricultural technology in Singapore. The aim of the programme is to train the next generation of high-tech farmers so that the country can produce more of its own food. Campus On 31 July 2007, RP's Woodlands campus was officially opened by Singapore's Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong. The campus was designed by Japanese architect, Fumihiko Maki and DP Architects. Completed in 2006, the new campus is able to cater 13,000 students. It is conceived as a campus with a central nucleus which contains 11 learning Pods (8-9 storeys high) which are unified by 2 elliptical decks of common facilities, namely The Lawn and The Agora. Also known as a Paperless Campus, RP's Woodlands campus is backed by IT-supported network for both academic and administrative functions. It employs the latest technology, through a wireless IT infrastructure supported by a comprehensive hardware-software system. In line with its green approach, environmentally friendly features such as fritted glasses, flooring made from recycled nylon and tyres, and sunshade louvres were integrated in the building design. Instead of the conventional air-conditioning system, the campus is equipped with tanks containing chilled water, which are recharged at night using low tariff electricity. This significantly reduces overall electric consumption. In 2008, RP earned the ASEAN Best Practices for Energy Efficient Buildings Competition under the New and Existing Buildings category. RP was also honoured with the President*s Design Award in 2009. The campus was also the first to win the First-ever Singapore Green Mark Plantinum award for its eco friendly design. Facilities * Republic Polytechnic Industry Centre (RPIC) – The RPIC is a six-storey building that houses laboratories and learning facilities to support research, innovation and enterprise across a range of industries that include food manufacturing, hospitality, advance manufacturing and logistics, among others. * The Republic Cultural Centre (TRCC) – Designed by Maki & Associates, TRCC has three main performing arts venues: a) 1,000-seat Theatre, b) 300-seat Studio and, c) 120-seat Lab. In addition to these performing spaces, TRCC also houses rooms and studios for practice, rehearsal and recordings that support curriculum, student development. * Career Centre – As part of Education and Career Guidance (ECG) efforts, the RP Career Centre, which commenced operations in October 2015, provides career advisory services. * Library – 2100-seater RP library. Sports * Indoor competition hall ideal for sporting games such as basketball, volleyball and netball * Multi-purpose outdoor courts which can be used either as three basketball courts, three volleyball courts or one futsal court * Multi-purpose indoor hall for holding any type of indoor competition or event including the games of floorball, frisbee or captain's ball * Swimming complex with an Olympic-size swimming pool, a warm-up pool and a baby wading pool * Badminton hall comprising 6 badminton courts * 4 tennis courts * Martial arts room * Aerobics studio * Football/rugby field * Indoor & outdoor rock wall and an outdoor "adventure learning centre" Notable alumni *Yip Pin Xiu World Paralympics Gold Medal 2016 * Benjamin Kheng Member of The Sam Willows pop band *Tosh Zhang YouTuber, Singapore Celebrity (Actor, Singer, Host, Rapper) *Shanti Pereira - Record holding track and field athlete *Ian Fang - Mediacorp artiste Key Milestones *July 2002 – Start of operations at the temporary Tanglin campus, Republic Polytechnic was official established a month later *July 2003 – Start of classes for pioneer batch of students in RP's three schools: School of Applied Science, School of Engineering and School of Information and Communications (now known as School of Infocomm) *January 2005 – Launch of School of Technology for the Arts *November 2005 – The Republic Polytechnic Centre building was officially opened *December 2005 – Launch of School of Sports, Health and Leisure *March 2006 – Official move to Woodlands campus *July 2007 – Official opening of The Republic Cultural Centre *March 2008 – Launch of School of Hospitality *November 2009 – Signing of the Memorandum of Agreement with Singapore Sports School *September 2010 – Opening of Centre for Continuing Education and Training *May 2012 – Re-launch of Centre for Professional Development as the Academy for Continuing Education @RP and launch of the first part-time diploma *October 2012 – Launch of the Centre for Enterprise and Communication *April 2013 – Official launch of the Centre for Innovation for Supply Chain Management *April 2016 – Centre for Enterprise and Communication was renamed School of Management and Communication *August 2016 – Launch of Republic Polytechnic Industry Centre (RPIC) *November 2018 – Launch of Republic Polytechnic Academy for Continuing Education @ Paya Lebar (RP ACE @ Paya Lebar) Industry collaborations Republic Polytechnic collaborates with industry partners to establish and maintain close industrial linkages. External links Republic Polytechnic